Clamps are commonly used in bone fixation procedures to correct the alignment of bone fragments and to hold the fragments in the corrected alignment until a permanent fixation device can be applied to the bone. Typical bone reduction clamps are generally inserted to a fracture site through an incision formed adjacent to the fracture site or through multiple openings formed at a plurality of predetermined positions adjacent to the target region. Such bone clamps generally comprise sharpened bone-contacting points to facilitate non-slip grasping of the bone. However, these clamps are sometimes susceptible to sliding over the bone and may require a surgeon to manually maintain clamping pressure on the forceps for the entirety of a target procedure.